


Love or Potion

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Trying to carry on the from the chapter posed by Genuka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts).



> Only saying this once, do not own harry potter or the characters, just playing with them and making no money from them, this story is serious weasley, Hermione and order of the phoenix bashing you have been warned, if you like the characters then don't read

Several students watched warily as a bound Harry Potter, grinning like a loon, was bodily dragged down the hallway by a muttering Professor Snape. A group of younger year Hufflepuffs scattered from his path and a second year Gryffindor ran to get Professor McGonagall. Harry's friends were nowhere to be seen but more than one Slytherin smirked at the scene, doing their best to hide their confusion over Harry's happy state.  
"Severus? What on earth are you doing with Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, clearly confused yet still amused at the sight before her as she arrived behind her frantic lion cub.  
"Some fool idiot thought it was a good idea to feed the brat a love potion keyed to me!" Severus Snape practically spat, obviously fuming but also acting almost protectively of his captive.  
"I see," Professor McGonagall said carefully, doing her best to hide her amusement and fighting not to burst out laughing. She knew her friend fancied the young man literally being dragged behind him. She also knew that Harry fancied the man back and that both of them had been circling each other for at least three months.  
Strictly speaking there weren't any rules or laws forbidding a relationship between teacher and student. Provided said student was either in a marriage or similarly covering contract with the teacher or was at least 16 they couldn't get in any trouble. Even better for the pair the Triwizard Tournament had declared Harry a full adult, eliminating any chance that a relationship could be called underage. Magic was a bit strange like that, when magic said you were an adult there was no arguing with it. McGonagall highly suspected that her friend's protective blinders had been viciously ripped away during that very same tournament. Thus denying him the ability to believe that Harry was anything but his own man.  
"Do be sure that he gets back to the tower in one piece? I have no wish to hold off his friends if they decide to rescue him from you, no matter the consequences to themselves," McGonagall told him primly, mirth dancing in her eyes and at the edge of her voice. She could hear him spluttering as she turned around and swept back off to finish her interrupted novel and scotch. Well the Yule time holiday she would be spending with the Snapes family would be entertaining this year!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Wesley was beyond furious, how had the love potion that she had slipped to Harry Potter that had been keyed to her signature, been subverted to this travesty. It had been an almost fool proof plan after all, dose Harry Potter the boy who had defeated Voldemort and unexpected lived with a love and lust potion keyed to her magic signature, then have them found screwing on his bed (the greater hall with have been better) and bingo he would have to bond with her, a couple of kids, quick fall down the stairs or whatever and one dead Harry Potter, and then as Dumbledore, her family and order of phoenix members planned the vaults, power etc would be theirs, well strictly hers, if they thought she was going to share, then they had another thing coming to them. No she would ensure that she followed Dumbledore lead as it were, and ensured that she held all the purse strings and power, after all she would be shagging the git and ruining her body with a couple of kids, both boys of course as the muggles said they needed an heir and spare.

The love potion wouldn’t have been necessary, if the goblins hadn’t interfered, the bonding contract that Dumbledore had written up would have got them all what they wanted with out them having to do this, apparently it wasn’t legal because his bloody guardians wouldn’t sign it, when Dumbledore had argued that Harry was his ward, the snooty Goblin had laughed (think Jaws with more teeth) and said that actually no Dumbledore wasn’t his guardian, and then he wouldn’t divulge who was his guardians. Even when Dumbledore threaten him with the loss of the magical communities’ business, and the closure of Gringotts, what did that matter the Goblin sneered when they were working with the guardians of another smaller but more influential bank and were thinking of closing the Gringotts bank or down grading it to a counter in Madame Malkiens, cost after all the Goblin had helpfully supplied had to be cut in the present climate, and they had offers from the ministry for the building all ready. 

So Dumbledore had procured the potion from that werewolf Lupin, and instead of Harry trying to shag her in front of the whole school (she even left off her knickers for easier access and had that muggle kid ready with his camera to take the pictures). He hadn't spared her a backward glance and had jumped on the Greasy bat of the dungeons Snape, and tried to have full sex with him on the high table. And all that the werewolf did was laugh and encourage the shirt lifter! 

No Ginny reasoned, the Wesley’s and order of the phoenix was owed the power and money that the shirt lifter had, for following him, after all if the plans had gone right (Dumbledore’s fault again) then Snape, Lupin and Harry Potter would be dead like his Godfather Sirius. Well when the potion wore off this time, then they will try again, and next time they wouldn’t fail. Pity the shirt lifter would have to spend the Yule time holidays with the dungeon bat and his family, see how Snape’s family liked seeing Harry trying to shag Snape on the Yuletide table. No perhaps it was better this way thought Ginny, at least the Wesley and other Phoenix order members could have a quiet Yuletide without having to listen to the snivelling git problems and nightmares.


	2. Voice like a horny angel

Okay thought Harry, that’s one thing I have completed off my bucket list and the look on Snape’s face when he was jumped. Harry could still remember the conversation between him and his guardians about the ambitions he had, now that he had killed Voldemort and survived. Well first on the list was to have rampant sex with Snape in front of the whole school on the high table. Not only had he managed to do it, but the look on Dumblebore and his supposed friends faces had been priceless.

Harry had admitted to his guardians and their extended families, his love for Potion master Severus Snape, oh he knew that Snape loved him back, their love was for life and based on the important things in life, defined abs, cute arse, a voice that as meatloaf sang was a like horny angel and intelligence and a submissive nature. What Harry brought to the table was cuteness, cunning (come on, managing to have sex in front of the school, and it not been deemed his fault), his can do attitude, and dominant personality. Yep if he could keep the I’ve still got love potion in my system so it’s not my fault I jump on you all time excuse, then the yuletide holidays with their families would be great (but not on the dining room table on Yuletide day his aunt Beatrix had instructed).

Come on Harry reasoned, if he could fight the imperious spell, then not submitting to a potion was easy, not that he had to thank Merlin. No Remus, Moody and Snape’s family had come through for him, the love potion that he had ingested had been simple lemon and glycerin cough linctus £1.75 from any good muggle supermarket. 

What Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix didn’t realize was that they were going down, and that the dark side had reluctantly agreed and planned for his demise the day that he fell the first time. Really the wards that Dumbledore had erected to ensure his aunt Petunia and family mistreated him, how did he think that was going to work. First thing Petunia and Vernon had done was to contact Severus, and they had gone to Gringotts, where the Goblins had been so helpful. Harry and his cousin Dudley had been brought up knowing about magic thank you very much, they had also known Severus and his dark family, including his unofficial Godfather Remus. Dumbledore thought he had it all worked out, as if a werewolf and his other Godfather and his family would not keep track of him. No he had been brought up not only knowing what the role was that Severus had played, and who the marauders were, he had also been trained by the best so he could not only beat Voldemort, but survive thank you very much. His life before Hogwarts had included learning as much as he could regarding muggle science and muggle fighting, with Remus, Bellatrix, LeStrange, Moody and Remus ensuring he had at least all the magical knowledge of an OWL student. It helps that his intelligence was at Mensa level. No the plan had been and still was to take out Voldemort and the worst of his followers, and then bring Dumblebore down with his Order of feathered idiots.

It had been fun for the first six years at Hogwarts, to pretend he was a innocent and easily led child, that saw Dumbledore and the Weasley’s as the family he had never had. Oh he had nearly gone to Slytherin instead of the Gryffindor like the hat wanted to, but he knew that for the plan to work he had to stay hidden as it were. He had started to fall for his Godfather Severus Snape around the time of the tri-wizard tournament, at first he would admit he had been lust (that voice, those abs) but over the last two years the lust had developed into love. Especially when Sirius had sat him down and told him about relationships, and the fact that Severus was a natural submissive who just needed somebody to look after him e.g. Harry Potter. 

How could Dumblebore ever believe that the slapper Ginny Weasley would ever float his or anybody else’s boat was astonishing, her voice when she got going like her mother, was like nails being drawn down a chalkboard. Lucky for him, because he had started wearing earplugs to block out Grangers voice, he missed most of what the slapper said thank Merlin.

It had fun to spin the tales he did about the apparent abuse the Dudley’s had done to him, never mind that if the abuse had been real he would have been dead from starvation and the beaten. No matter what that fraud Madame Pomfrey sprouted, magic couldn’t compensate for starvation and beating the crap out of a person numerous times a week, and never mind that his abuse would have been reported to Child services or the NSPCC. Normal’s or muggles as they were contemptuously known by the magical community weren’t blind or stupid. No Harry only had contempt for the wizarding society and its Dumbledore worshipping. So number two on his bucket list, was to take Dumblebore down, and start the merging of the two societies, which to be fair the Goblins had already started, after all they had tendered and won the contract for running the bank of England, the Goblins believed give them ten years and the muggle worlds financial system would be in their capable hands thank you very much.   
Yes, thought Harry this was going to be the best Yuletide holiday for six years, at home with his family, having rampant sex hopefully with Severus, and planning the finishing touches to their plans to bring Dumblebore and his supporters down. And that was the reason he was grinning like a loon, being dragged by Severus down to his rooms


	3. Yuletide plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, please go with my and Bellatrix madness and enjoy

Severus turned around to the green eyed brat, when they were safety seconded in his rooms and commented “You will stop trying to jump me at every turn, I know you haven’t ingested a bloody potion, especially after the spells and protective wear you use to warn you regarding the doctoring of your food and drink. And there is no way brat, that I am spending the bloody yuletide holiday with you at the Weasley’s, you know I unconditionally love and adore you, and would wear a pink tutu with blue tights down Oxford street in winter, but there is absolutely no way I am going to sleep and stay in that flea bitten hovel the burrow, especially after what Bellatrix and Moody have accomplished, so stop the play acting, we only have to wait till the vampires and goblins have drawn up the bonding contract for us, and then after the Yuletide break we will be able to live together.” 

Harry looked horror stricken at Severus “What do you mean I AM SPENDING BLOODY YULETIDE WITH THE WEASLEYS, WHAT HAS THE OLD B……D DONE NOW, if he has managed to mess up another bloody holiday, I’ll kill the old goat……………and what has Bellatrix and Moody done now to the Weasley’s” Harry replied to Severus

“Dumblebore has decided and the ministry has agreed that you will for your own safety you will be staying at a safe place over the Yuletide holiday eg the Weasley’s. I believe that Dumbledore and the order of pigeons think that by keeping you within their grasp, they can keep you submissive and bond to the Weasley Slapper. Well when Bellatrix and Moody have managed to ensure that Ronald’s life will never be the same again, even when those two work apart they managed to complement each other, and it is brilliant………”

“Shit! I am not going to stay at the Wealseys by myself, Severus?” Harry uses the puppy dog eyes that nobody in his family could resist, especially his intended “Just think………..if everybody believes I am still affected by the potion , then we will be able to have sex nearly all the time in front of the Weasleys, and think how we can Christian the burrows table this Yuletide dinner……and we won’t have to stop…………because I will have no control of myself…………please Severus…………don’t leave me to do this by myself…..if you do, you will be guilty of aiding a murder, when I kill the lot of them………please?”

“Oh great, like I have a choice brat, not only will I have to put up with the snarky remarks and comments about me, but I’ll get splinters in my arse from the dinner table, as they won’t use a table cloth. And then will see ginger hair slapper, slobbering all over you, like a dog with a bone………….but if we are cleaver……….yes IT WOULD WORK and piss off the lot of them, the timing is a bit tight, but Sirius can do the preliminary paperwork for us and their faces will be worth all the trouble, and if we play it right, have sex on the table on Yuletide eve and then show them the paperwork and leaved to spend the rest of Yuletide with our family” Severus muttered out aloud

Harry just looked confused and then asked “What the Hades are you planning Severus, and again what has happened to Ronald?”

“Brat! If we get bonded before going to the Weasleys for Yuletide, we can after having rampant sex on their dining room table Yuletide eve, show them the bond and either leave of our own violation or be thrown out, and that will hurt Dumblebore and the order of pigeons more than anything else! After hearing about Dumblebore Yuletide plans for you, Moody managed to get Ronald bonded to Narcissca Malfoy to terminate for the Weasleys family the blood traitor status they still have, due to the four broken betrothal contracts that they broke with the Malfoy and Black families since the beginning of the last century. The details of the betrothal contract, was that Ronald and Narcissca were to have at least two sons before they could divorce, and that Draco as now head of the Malfoy house, would for the duration of the bond have complete control of Ronald. Moody spun it that as (cough, cough) a loyal member of Dumbledore order, this would help the Weasley’s family status rise to pure blood status……But Bellatrix was so incensed that she would miss another family yuletide with you, that she had Ronald castrated supposedly accidently on purpose after Ronald and Narcissca Bonded, so Ronald is now stuck bonded to that shrew Narcissca for all time, and has to abide by Draco’s orders and decisions…..” Severus informed Harry.

“How did Bellatrix castrate Ronald accidently on purpose Severus?” asked Harry open mouthed

“Apparently to pay back Sirius for a prank, she took padfoot to the muggle vets, and the vet gave him a full physical and then for Padfoots health and population control had him castrated or sprayed as the muggles name it, but she has never quite managed to explain to everybody’s satisfaction how she mixed up a ginger cooker poodle and a bloody big grim. And Rhemus still believes that she fed Ronald the potion the Weasley twins developed that turned people in to dogs for a period but doctored it so that Ronald stay in his dog form for enough time for the muggle vet to spray him” and with that explanation Harry just doubled over laughing, yes Harry just loved his mad extended family. When Harry had finally finished laughing, Severus contacted Sirius and explained the new plans, and Sirius agreed to get the bonding contracts finalized before they left for the Yuletide holidays.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later in the headmaster’s office, Dumbledore explained to Harry that for his own safety and protection he would be staying at the Weasleys for the Yuletide break. Dumbledore at first refused the request for Severus to join Harry at the Weasleys, and when Severus sighed a breath of relief and excused himself, and flooed to his rooms where he started to have a congratulatory fire whiskey or four. 

Four hours later Dumbledore contacted Severus by floo and informed him that he had changed his mind, Severus would be accompanying Harry to the Weasleys for the Yuletide holidays as Severus was still needed to ensure Harrys protection, it was nothing to do with the fact that the love potion Harry had been doped with caused him to strip naked in his office and continually call out Severus name while he masturbated. When Severus heard that Harry had won and he was to spend part of the Yuletide holiday in Hades, the fire whiskeys consumed rose from four to when Severus was blind drunk, and just before he passed out Severus thoughts were ‘the things I do for love and my intended’


	4. The punishment should fit the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be disjointed and messy, I am sorry. Numerous ideas that have used from other fan fictions authors stories, including Genuka and elvirakitties. Yes this is an alternative universe, so I have not followed the cannon story line - enjoy

There were times that Severus hated being a natural submissive, he knew it was because of his nature that he had managed to adversely affect Bellatrix and the others when he had been seduced by Lucius to follow Lord Voldemort. Severus had always needed a dominant or master to look after him, and like a fool in his teenage years he had taken what he thought he deserved.

When he had taken the mark stupidly, the LeStrange brothers, Bellatrix and the Unspeakable Rockwood had followed him into the darkness, to try to protect and get him out of the organization. The only defence they had were that they were adolescents who had been guided wrong. Dumbledore had managed through the years to demonize Slytherin house, to such an extent that everybody believed that all evil wizards came from Slytherin, it wasn’t till James in a rare moment of researching their history of magic project for their NEWTS had find out that Grimwald, Dumbledore and Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort and others had all been members of the Lion house. When he had handed his course work in to be marked, Dumbledore had called him to the office and charmed him not to be able to divulge the information he had found out. But James being sneaky and clever had written the information down in a journal that he had placed in his Gringotts vault with seven books by a seer that had outlined for them what could happen in the future, if Dumbledore’s plans came to fruition, and when he died the journal and books were found and read.

It was when Harry had been placed with the Dudley’s, and the Goblins had helped them and now their extended magical family, that everybody had found out what Dumbledore had planned and executed for his continual power base and influence, and it had been horrific!

He had set up Severus to not only join Lord Voldemort’s group, but overhear the false policy and impervious him to inform the Dark Lord, then when Severus begged him to intervene to save the Potters and his friend James baby son, Dumbledore had sneered at him and made him his spy and personal slave, and his life had taken a turn for the worse then. Instead of having only one impossible master he had two, until the Goblins had purged all of them off the compulsions, charms and blocks that Dumbledore had placed on them. The Goblins had managed to remove the Dark Mark from the Bellatrix, Regulas Black, LeStrange brothers, the unspeakable Rockwood and Severus (it had been quite a simple curse tattoo really), Severus had never told Dumbledore about the removal of his dark mark, but had made the old coot believe he still had one, he had reasoned that if he kept Dumbledore believing he still had his dark mark then when the time came they would have a dedicated spy in Dumbledore’s order.

The false blood wards and tracking spells and charms that Dumbledore had placed on Harry after his parent’s death, had been removed by the Goblins and placed on the Weasley hovel and the third oldest Percy Weasley. To be fair to the Goblins at the time, they did not realize at the time that the wards, spells and charms that Dumbledore had used were to ensure Harrys submission and compliance, and to ensure he was badly abused by his care givers. But when Percy had found out from the Goblins what they had mistakenly done to him, he had been surprisingly calm and reminded everybody including the Goblins that his family must have hated enough for the wards and charms Dumbledore used to affect his family behavior towards him. So Percy when he graduated from Hogwarts at the end of Harry’s fourth year, had join the family and the planning for Dumbledore and his family’s downfall. Percy had also admitted that the financial compensation that the Goblins gave him for their mistake had allowed him to move on with his life (Percy Snape nee Weasley now had two full vaults and a small property of his own, he was wealthier than even the Malfoys now) 

Luckily for Severus, one of his best friends James Potter had forgiven him when he found out about what Severus had been forced to do. He had drawn up his will with the Dudley’s co-operation to ensure that not only Harry was safe, but that his extended family would take the Dark Lord and Dumbledore down. Harrys now extended magical and muggle extensive family had sworn not to only protect Harry and their families, but they had all sworn to carry out James final wishes, ensure that Dumbledore and his followers paid for crimes. Yes, Harry and the rest of their children had been told the truth about what had really gone on in their past, and they had tried to ensure the brat and his siblings were trained to look after themselves, but the family had always agreed that the taking down of both the currant Dark Lords were going to be for the adults to do, not for their children.

It had been when Harry was around three that the old Auror Moody, Minerva McGonagall, The Tonks family and Flitwick had found out about Harry and the supposed plans Dumbledore and his order of pigeons had for him, when they had all decided to track Harry and his relatives down to see how he was being treated. They had been informed about the supposed abuse he was to undergo by his muggle relatives and the Horcruxes that Voldemort had left behind, and that were now safe in a special container in Gringotts, waiting for the time that Voldemort returned and the family could unite his soul and then kill the bastard. Well suddenly Harrys family and protection had grown, and the planning had started in earnest. At the end of Harrys fourth year at the end of the tri-wizard tournament, the family and their support had managed to kill Voldemort an ensure that his committed death eaters had been arrested and punished, then the planning for Dumbledore and his orders downfall had begun in earnest, they all knew it would take time to do, but they were all determine to have fun in the process.

It had been too late to save Bellatrix, being in the death eaters organization had irreproachably pushed her mind to madness, the muggle NHS mental health had tried their best, and when she went into a bad place mentally, she was reluctantly admitted to a nearby mental health unit, for them to put her back on an even keel. Most days Bellatrix was like an overgrown child, and the family tried to indulge her. Rodolphus LeStrange had reluctantly divorced Bellatrix, but had always seen like her a young sister thank Merlin and quite frankly allowed her to get away with murder e.g. the incident with Ronald Weasley comes to mind, he and his brother had married witches brought up in the muggle world, and had their own families now.

But now back to Severus predicament, his partner, soulmate and dominant had found him breaking one of his numerous stupid rules he had made and enforced, and he was waiting his punishment and he knew he wasn’t going to like the punishment as Harry had been furious with him for breaking the rules.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was pacing up and down the living room in Remus rooms, with a concerned Remus and Sirius looking on. What had ever got Harry this upset was not good, at last the green eyed brat as Severus called him told them what was wrong “I caught Severus missing meals again, he claims that like time he forgets to eats when he is too busy. He knows our rules that we agreed to follow for our protection and health, so how do I punish him this time Remus. As you know a corporal punishment whilst affecting him for the short time doesn’t change his behavior in the long term, he forgets the pain and then slides into the old behavior…………I am begging for help and ideas here guys please, I can’t just let him continue with his abusive behaviors till he kills himself, have you guys any ideas how to get through to him”

Sirius suddenly looked at Remus, and replied “Perhaps pup you are going about this the wrong way. Now Remus uses physical chastisement as it is the only way I learn how to stop my disruptive behavior. Believe me being over Remus knees with an enchanted wooden clothes brush being applied to my bare backside, has over the years got me to stop rushing in to situations or thinking about the consequences of the pranks etc. I might think of playing. But from what you say and what we have learnt over the years about Severus abusive childhood, for him physical chastisement doesn’t work. So we have to find a new way of punishing him, to make him realize that for his own wellbeing and safety he has to follow your rules”

“Thanks Padfoot, for stating the obvious here, BUT WHAT PUNISHMENT WILL GET THOUGH HIS THICK BLOODY SKULL ABOUT HOW SEROIUS I AM ABOUT HIS WELL BEING AND HEALTH?” shouted Harry to Sirius

“Stop his brewing Harry for a period of time, make him do something else that he doesn’t like doing. Nothing too hard or strenuous, but boring enough that he will think about breaking the rules again” Remus volunteered

“Good idea Remus, one small problem with that scenario that I can see, he is the bloody potions professor and brewer for this dump, so he has to brew as part of his employment” countered Harry  
“Not really pup” Sirius interrupted, both Harry and Remus just looked at Sirius in bewilderment and Sirius continues “Our friend Rockwood the retired unspeakable and Rodolphus could both fill in for Severus, their potions knowledge whilst not at a potions master lever is more than adequate for this dump, and between them if they use glamour’s and perhaps poly juice to look like Severus, they could with the right planning pull off the deception”

“And if they both share the responsibility, then they would not have to use the time turner that Albus makes Severus use to teach his classes and brew for the infirmary and school. He is the only staff member that is expected to work at least four full time jobs and only get paid for one. You could then have Severus working on applying for different positions in the combined community that would use his skills appropriately, so he could leave Albus employment when you bond together, and he could as part of his punishment look after Bellatrix and the family’s children out of school” Remus volunteered

“Yes, that would work out great guys, did I tell you how much I love you and your mad ideas that work. Sirius can you rope in Rockwood and Rodolphus into the scheme, whilst me and Remus inform Minerva what is to happen, you know she has always wanted to see Severus kick the dust from Hogwarts from his feet to get a real life. So if we set it up today we have approximately twelve weeks to help Severus get his life back on course”

“AND FINALLY OUT OF ALBUS REACH AND GRASP!” Sirius happily shouted out to Harry and Remus. Yes, Severus was not going to like his punishment at all.


	5. Potion Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Paul, where ever you are, you apparently were a great teacher and friend, and will be sorely missed. Yes the Weasley twins are on the right side in this story, short chapter - enjoy

Harry was so glad now that he had studied and passed his newts last year, he was only at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Severus and have fun. When he passed his NEWTS, he still had to wait a year before enrolling in university. Most universities that taught magical courses, also expected their students to completed and taken A levels in essential muggle subjects, and that was what Harry was concentrating on this year.

So dropping NEWT level potions was very easy decision to make for Harry, thank god he still had his ear plugs, five days of Granger and rest of the cretins telling him he needed his potions NEWT to get a job out of Hogwarts, “no” he replied “he needed to stay alive thank you very much, stepping into a potions class was worse than stepping in front of Voldemort”. Of course old Dumbledork tried to persuade him for his own good to go back to potions,” no thank you” replied Harry, “after his NEWTS he was going to laze around in Jamaica, get drunk every night and screw the local talent, after all the Goblins had very helpfully told him how much he was worth now”, so he proudly informed Dumbledork that he didn’t have to do a day’s work in his life. Harry was so sure that he nearly gave Dumbledork an aneurysm with that answer, but no such luck.

He just knew, that all the OWL and NEWTS students this year would fail potions, the schedule that Severus had for teaching and his other duties, had meant that five people were impersonating Severus. And the results had proved interesting, Granger and Draco had yet to pass a practical or assignment, the crying and screaming (some firsties were still be given calming potion at night, so they could sleep) Gryffindor house had to endure when Rodolphus had ripped up her assignment in front of her, when she had handed in to a five thousand worded assignment instead of the two that had been asked for with his comment “I don’t have enough f….king time left in my life to read this crap!” that had earned Severus or aka Uncle Vernon a trip to the headmasters office where he pulled out a automatic machine gun shot a round into the ceiling, and calmly stated he felt like going to the great Hall and shooting all the little cretins down there, especially the golden trio. But still no joy as Rodolphus said, Dumbledork had just mildly chastised him and sent him on his way.

Severus was Supposed to patrol five out of the seven days a week, between the hours of 12 and four, it had been decided that Rodolphus bonded a capable woman who was a retired nurse and had got used to night working, would fill in for them. Dumbledore had very reluctantly cut the patrolling hours to zero when the miscreants she found wandering around the school the first night, we’re gagged, stripped naked and left in the great Hall one morning. Let’s just say Ronald new nick name was no balls or Stallion, but the pupil who thought up the nick name Skoptsy just had to be a Raven, and still Dumbledork wouldn’t fire Severus.

Dumbledork had to start buying outside potion supplies for the infirmary and school, when Sirius started brewing them. Hogwarts inhabitants could still hear the screams when Madame Pomfrey applied what she thought was a simple bruise and burn paste to a Dumbledork after the little accident in his office, that the twins set up with the help of Uncle Vernon, but it turned out to be a cream that enhanced the pain receptors to a level that most people would experience under the cruciatus curse. Anti-emetic potions produced projectile vomiting for hours, laxatives made you constipated so it was guessed what diarrhoea stopping potions did, yes Sirius had been experimenting again, but to make it more interesting only some of the potions were brewed wrong! 

Stepping into a practical potion class was like stepping into a war zone, you worked with partners for your NEWTS, that’s fine but for obvious reasons now, Neville, the twins, Ronald, Greg, Goyle and a few others were shunned, partnering them was like playing Russian roulette with your life, because Severus aka Rockwood didn’t believe in erecting safety wards to keep pupils safe (but Albus, I have learnt that your view point is correct, that children learn best from their mistakes and experiments) was just plain stupid! But then allowing those cretins to work together was almost as bad for every bodies health and lives. 

The headmaster’s office had never been the same since the Weasley twins (having to take their NEWTS again, just so they could join in the fun with Percy and the family in taking the order of the Pidgeon’s down) had blown it up in a potion prank recommended by Uncle Vernon. The twins had been told that the potion would brighten up Dumbledork’s day and paint the office a rainbow of colours. Nope the potion was in fact a homemade IRA bomb, Dumbledork had spent rest of the week at St Mungo’s, he was lucky to still be alive, but on the plus side, Dumbledork heard a pin drop now and he was under cover! Oh everybody knew that Dumbledork wanted to expelled the twins, but wouldn’t because of Molly’s wrath if he did.

It seemed no matter what Severus did now, and believe them they had tried, Dumbledork wouldn’t fire Severus. At this rate thought Harry, there wouldn’t be a school left standing next term, even the house elves had stopped admittedly for their own safety venturing into the dungeons.

Rockwood had shared the reason why the Malfoys had agreed to Ronald and Narcissca bonding, the Malfoys were broke since the war and needed money to fund their lifestyle. Severus it appears had given Draco his godson the idea that Harry and Ginny were to bond, and the Weasley’s would be rich beyond even the Malfoys had been! Severus had ensured that Draco had stipulated in the bonding contract between Weasley and Malfoy families, was that the Weasley’s would pay the Malfoys enough money to clear their debts and fund two children trust funds and two Malfoys vaults. The goblins were already taking advanced orders for the video memories, when the Malfoys found out there was no money, and they had been scammed.

And the reason for getting Severus fired, was that Dumbledork unbeknownst to anyone else, had made Severus sign a contract for life that made him Dumbledore’s and Hogwarts virtual slave. The only way at present that the Vampires could see to break the iron clad contract, was to get Severus fired from his Hogwarts position, so that is what everybody included the Weasley twins were trying to do. 

When Harry, Sirius and Remus had managed to get Severus out of Hogwarts and set up his replacements, the stress and overwork he had endued for years finally became apparent. Severus had ended up in the local NHS hospital, that also luckily treated magical and as well as normal patients. It was there that it was discovered Severus was a diabetic that should have been on Insulin for years, some of the damage that had been done was hopefully with the correct insulin regime and lifestyle reversible. “ It was lucky” the Diabetic consultant he was now under said, “that he was a wizard, his magic had helped protect him, but he had to leave his current job and do something less stressful like do army service in Afghanistan” 

What had made all their families and close friends angry, was that Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore had know Severus had been a diabetic since his late adolescence, but had never thought to tell him, all the symptoms that everybody thought was due to his being tortured by Voldemort in the first war when he was younger, had in fact been due to the diabetes and his body trying to repair itself over the years.

As the contract that Dumbledore had Severus sign in his emotional state was an life time employment contract between Hogwarts school and Severus, the only way they get the contract severed was to get Dumbledork to fire him, but Dumbledork was not taking the bite at present. Then Minerva had a brilliant idea, get the board of governors to fire Severus, it wouldn’t affect his future employment, as he had already secured a position in the hospitals pharmacy as Chief Potions master for them at a much higher starting salary then he was presently getting. So Harry knew if the pupils and staff thought it was bad now, wait till Severus replacements and twins really started to wage war in the potions class.


	6. Magic is Magic whatever its colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of filler about what I think may be the difference between dark and light magic, sorry if it doesn't make sense as I have made it all up, and the second part of getting Severus fired - enjoy

Magic is Magic, there is no evil or good magic, there are differing shades of colour in magic. And a country’s magic differs from country to country. Some country’s magic is labelled dark in nature; some is light in nature, others are grey in nature the mixture of the dark and light. What determines the nature of the countries magic is emotion. 

Now British magic has always been dark, it washes over people like a hot shower, or a cool wind on a hot day. It comforts people, and wraps them up at night like a warm blanket. For a practical, pragmatic people, that try to hide their emotions from strangers and sometimes friends, the British magic is filled with emotion, the laughter, the sadness and the emotions in between. Because Dark magic as the Jedi Knights in the film Star Wars would say is fuelled by emotion, to be able to cast strongly using dark magic, then the magical person has to use their emotions to feel and use the magic, and surprisingly for most native British wizards, they instinctively know how to channel their emotions into their magic. Dark magic can like Light magic do a lot of damage and kill people, but dark magic has the most comprehensive healing and protection spells known to wizards.

So if the British magic is very dark in nature, how did the light supporters manage to not only take over wizarding Britain but outlaw the natural supporters of British magic as evil, the answer starts with the conquers of Britain the Romans.

The Roman wizards used predominantly light magic, magic that relied on logic and rules that had to be followed, the light magic followers had banished emotions in the casting of their magic. All spells had to be cast without emotion, with a calm and logic outlook from the wizard, light magic became a harsh and uncompromising, it is like the jobs worth or religious follower that can only follow the rules that have been laid down over time, there is no randomness or improvising in light magic, as there is in dark magic. In time the light magic supporters began to be afraid to use their emotions at all in magic, they saw the use of emotions to fuel magic casting as evil and unpredictable. The light wizards were some of the priests of the Roman god and goddess, over time they became the advisors of emperors and then popes and religious figures, so when the Roman conquered Britain, the Roman light wizards were scared and horrified by the magic that the Britons used. 

Magic in Briton was not separated into artificial groups, the wizards or druids as very wise and great magical individuals taught everybody, including the creatures that magic was everybody’s birth right. A farmer they reasoned had the magic to grow the crops for their communities, a mother had the magic and knowledge to bring up and support the next generation. Wizards were seen just as natural priests and priestess that had a duty to help and support their communities, they fought for them, protected and healed them. The Romans came and conquered Britain and tried to banish the natural magic of Britain.

But it is difficult to banish a countries natural magic, whether it be dark, light or grey. Lady magic finds a way to ensure the continuation of the magic whether it be light or dark. For one Roman Emperor the roman magical communities hatred and fear of Britain and its magic, appeared to him to be misconstrued and wrong. This emperor admired the British and during his reign ensured that the British population had relative freedom, but he knew that his family would kill him eventually. So he gave to the Britain’s his greatest treasure his only magical son (Severus), so they could raise him in safety and ensure his family linage carried on, the emperor knew that this son he gave to the Britain’s to adopt was a dark wizard, and he was proud of the child.

The Britain’s hid the child in plain sight of the Romans and the light supporters, the emperors line continued to this day, all his descendants from his son had roman emperor names, the family name was changed to Son of Claudius, which was shortened quite quickly to Prince. And Claudius son grew to be a powerful dark wizard, who because of strength and leadership qualities was proclaimed the natural leader of the British magical community, which by this time had to go underground to survive. Over the long years of his life, Claudius son decided that he wanted children from all over the British Isles that had the magical ability to be taught to use their magic for the betterment of their communities, whether they be muggle, half blood, or laughing pure blood, he never choose between magical creatures such as Goblins, Vampires or Werewolves, a person’s magic was a gift from lady magic and not a right. 

Severus towards the end of his long life, that had seen the demise of the romans, King Arthur and Merlin gathered together four exceptional magical tutors, and gave them the task of building the first magical school that taught how to use magic correctly and ethically. How to protect the less fortunate with your magical gift, how to heal people and help them towards the gates of paradise. The teachers of the school only task was to help the magically gifted learn how to control their magic whether they had an infinity with light or dark magic, or even grey magic. The school was Hogwarts, and the four tutors were the four founders of the school, but as in all good stories and legends. The light side managed over the years after the deaths of the founders to demonise the dark magic supporters, they produced time and time again with the help of influential friends across the seas, dark lords who terrorised the British Magical population. 

The Emperor Claudius had as a young man gone to hear a prophecy, a real prophecy that would not be completed until now, the last verse of the prophecy was lost to the Vatican’s archives, but it said that the second descendant of Claudius named Severus would be the catalyst with his bonded too finally unite again the British communities, his family and supporters would encompass the two societies of Britain and would work together to finally allow the real dark lord of Britain and his supporters to be vanquished, then the arbitrary lines between magical and non-magical communities would finally and irreversible start to fall slowly, and both communities again would be ruled as one. The light side would for all time lose the fight to rule unfairly the British magical community, and the true descendants of the British priests (the druids) would once again regain their rightful place in society.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Harry had known of the true prophecy above, he would most probably have stated that his supporters were going to try to win the war against the Dark Lord Dumbledore, by first blowing up Hogwarts School. 

He couldn’t be one hundred per cent sure, but he felt that the twins and Severus impersonators were enjoying themselves a little bit too much. All students attending the practical potions with Rockwood in attendance, had soon learnt to be very careful when brewing potions. No wards around the classroom to protect the children brewing, meant that for the first time since Severus had started teaching potions, the children had learnt what inattention could accomplish in brewing. There had been numerous broken bones, extra appendices grown, children turning different colours etc., Madame Pomfrey infirmary was soon busy throughout the day and night with the mishaps from the practical classes. 

But the practical classes did have one unforeseen outcome, children from their second ever practical lesson had taught themselves some very advanced warding spells and charms. As a first year badger was heard to say going into the great hall one lunchtime after his potion practical lesson "It was one thing having an extra arm, nose or being bald because of your own cockups and inattention, but merlin forbid some arsehole managed to do the above to you by sabotaging your potion” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was not a happy headmaster, he had called this staff meeting to try to get Severus under his control again, he couldn’t afford to replace the man! The potions he brewed for the infirmary would if brought cost at least a quarter of the school budget a year, but it seemed that the insufferable man wanted to be sacked. No the other staff members would bully Severus into submission, and the status quo would be the same once again for him and the school. 

Vernon sat in the staff meeting bored out of his mind, the church committee meetings were less tedious. It had been decided by the Severus supporters, that Vernon was the best person to attend meetings with Dumbledore and other staff members. Any of the other Severus they admitted last only a few minutes at best before hanging Dumbledork form the tower by his beard! So Vernon sat in the staff room in front of the refreshment table cradling his automatic machine gun and quietly cooing to it, about how he was going to take his baby out and get rid of few pests starting with the Golden Trio, and that how he was protecting the refreshments from the heathens gathered, needless to say no staff member present partook of refreshments in the meeting. 

Vernon was covering Severus Slytherin head of house role, he had found that after the first week of entering the Slytherin common room and firing a few rounds into the ceiling, the snakes had really started to behave. He had of course encouraged continual co-operation by using the same tactics that he was employing in this meeting, but Vernon reasoned you had to take your laughs where you could get them. 

When Dumbledore had try to order Rookwood to again place the wards around the classroom that Severus used to do for safety reasons, Flitwick had commented “That it was nice to see the different subjects encouraging the pupil’s to research and push themselves in other subjects, and should be encouraged” Hagrid and surprisingly Hooch were also supportive of the firm stance that Rookwood had taken regarding the wards, they argued that it ensured the children had an appreciation of the dangers of potions and their brewing. Their supportive stance of Rookwood was not influenced by the fact their classes had dropped from being two of the most dangerous for the children to the least now.

Dumbledore then tried the I think tearing up a student’s hard researched essays and calling them crap Severus is a bit harsh, and perhaps you should apologise to the students you have upset. Nonsense replied Minerva and Pomona it’s about time someone told that Granger know it all where to stick her impossibly long essays, “perhaps” voiced Bins wading into the conversation “Albus, should have to read the fucking drivel that the stupid cow wrote, reading her essays was like being in the twelve circle of Dante’s Hell. He admitted that over the years he had set impossible boring essays that the little heathens wouldn’t be able to finish, so he could have some peace in his after life, but that fuzzy haired know it all was the limit, even he couldn’t stand to read a twenty thousand worded essay on the goblins wars of 1365 with fucking notations and references, which then brought the word count to thirty thousand, he had after all only asked for a five-hundred-word essay”

Dumbledore didn’t even try to discipline Severus over his nightly patrols, in fact since the morning that out of bound students found by Severus had ended up naked in the great hall the rumour had been started by the other professors, that was the new official punishment for that transgression. As Minerva said, it seemed to keep the little darlings safely tucked up in their beds, and they all got a good night sleep now.

It was all well and good thought Dumbledore to himself, but if he didn’t reign in and start controlling Severus again, the children would start to complain to their parents, who would complain to the board of governors, and they would demand that Severus was fired, meaning that his lowly paid slave was out of his control for ever, and Dumbledore was determined that he would allow that. After all the money that he saved from working Severus to the bone went straight into his pocket.


	7. Days of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, I do not know if what happens in this chapter could legally happen, but don't care - enjoy, have corrected severus birthday as it was bugging me!

Harry had made his way into the great hall for the Yuletide leaving feast, he looked at the high table and realized that him and his family members that were there, had felt that something big had changed. Even the Snape nee Weasley twins had mentioned to him that they felt that Hogwarts atmosphere felt happier and more relaxed tonight, they thought if felt that Hogwarts appeared to have been freed form a magical bind that had placed upon her. But the three of them had quickly decided it was just a fanciful imagination.

The extravagant dinner had been eaten, and then Dumbledore had stood to give out an important announcement, Harry just happened to look behind him to see if Flitch was in his customary place, when Harry saw all the Hogwarts house elves and ghosts behind the house tables, so whatever Dumbledore announcement was Harry and the twins reasoned it must be big.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began “Everybody I have two announcements to make the first is that Professor Snape has had to reluctantly retire from his teaching position immediately, I know that you with me will wish him luck in his future endeavors” a polite clapping from the audience when Uncle Vernon stood and bowed to the Hogwarts school body, then Dumbledore continued “It is with regret that I must inform you that Hogwarts is now owned and run by the British Muggle Government, the control of Hogwarts passed to them on midnight last night “ Dumbledore waited till the shouting and general disturbance had died down in the great hall and continued “Yes I am afraid it is true, the legal owner of Hogwarts school has sold her to the muggle government. You will be informed when you return from your Yuletide break, some of the changes the new owners will be implementing. But I can inform you that one of those changes has been confirmed, and that there will be a new headmaster appointed during the spring and summer term, until then Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall will be acting headmistress. I would just like to say that it has always been for me a great privilege to guide and teach the new generations of witches and wizards that were taught at Hogwarts during my time first as a professor, and then as the Headmaster of Hogwarts” after this speech, Dumbledore made a show of wiping his eyes, and leaving the high table to head to his quarters for the last night that he would spend as the Hogwarts headmaster.

Harry like everybody else in the great hall including the professors at the high table, looked dumbfounded. Whatever the muggle government had managed to pull off in order to own and control Hogwarts school, the professors including Sirius, Remus and Uncle Vernon impersonating Severus had not known what had happened. But at least reasoned Harry and the twins reasoned between them when they met up at breakfast the next morning, Dumbledore and his supporters influence had been removed from Hogwarts. And they knew from feeling they felt from Hogwarts herself, that Hogwarts approved and supported the changes wholeheartedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Severus just hadn’t known what to do, Harry and the rest of the family would be furious with him. He had been discharged last week from hospital, and Bellatrix had suddenly started to dance around the ward madly when he had been collected from the ward he had been on, she had apparently noticed something important about his patient name label. The next day after everybody had left the house for school and work, she had dragged him to Gringotts, where she arranged an interview with a very junior goblin account clerk. 

They had gone into one of the standard interview rooms used for poor clients, and Bellatrix had then told him to read his employment contract with Hogwarts, when the goblin had read it, and asked what the matter was. Bellatrix then asked him what his date of birth was; January the 7th of course, he even managed to say that he tried to forget his birthday every bloody year. When the goblin suddenly re- read the contract high fived Bellatrix and went and got from somewhere a vampire, who after much whispering between the two of them, had smiled and stated that they had at last the managed to get the bastard Dumbledore.

Bellatrix arranged for all of them to meet again the next day, where plans would be started to be formed. The next day saw him and Bellatrix back at Gringotts, in the same interview room with the goblin and vampire they had met the previous day. The goblin persuaded him to take an inheritance test, which when they read led them all being having meetings with one of the goblins most important clients, and he had agreed to sell one of the properties now knew he owned to the goblins clients for a sickle and a muggle title. Severus now had to wait for the fallout, he knew that at least his partner and family would be upset with him. When he had voiced his fears, Bellatrix had stated of course nobody would be upset at the actions of the plans they had implemented, Harry and the rest of the family would see it as a great combined bonding and Yuletide present. They only had to wait till the end of the week, when at the leaving feast their plans would come to fruition. Severus was still not sure whether Bellatrix was as mad as everybody thought she was, oh well the deed had been done, and he had appointed the helpful Goblin as his personal account manager.

Bellatrix had then dragged Severus clothes shopping, not in Diagon alley of course. But she had dragged Severus to the Watford Indian Community, where all their magical families wizarding robes were made from them. As the material and finishing’s used was of better quality, and workmanship was outstanding. She then made him buy a whole muggle wardrobe, with hardly any black in it, now was the time she reasoned to for him to turn over a new leaf.

Xxxxxxx Xxxxxxx Xxxxxxx

Dumbledore couldn’t believe it, an emergency governors meeting had been called and the news that the goblins had declared Hogwarts bankrupt. The chairman of the board Neville Longbottom Grandmother his stooge and a loyal member of the phoenix, had informed them that the goblins had taken all the pay owed Professor Snape out of the school accounts. Where the school goblin account had over 10 million galleons in the vault yesterday, today it had nothing. There was not even enough money to pay the salary for the professors for the current month. Dumbledore had raged, Hogwarts didn’t owe Severus any money, he had signed a lifetime contract with an agreed salary incorporated in it.

Then the vampire that Dumbledore hadn’t noticed before piped up, the currant professor Snape had never had a contract with Hogwarts. He then pulled out the original contract, and dared to smirk when he informed everybody that the Snape employed under the signed contract date of birth was listened as 7 July. While Potion Master Snape first class employed at Hogwarts for the last nineteen years date of birth was 7th of January, so apparently this Severus had never had an employment contract with Hogwarts. This meant that the vampires with the goblins assistance had worked out that Hogwarts school owed Severus twenty million galleons in unpaid salary, of course the amount owed included the exorbitant interest rate that the goblins decided to charge to Hogwarts for the unpaid money, they had with Severus permission applied a discount to the brewing he had completed for Hogwarts over the years. Dumbledore had argued that Severus owed the Hogwarts the salary he had already been paid, but no the vampire solicitor had countered that obviously this potion master Snape couldn’t be held accountable for the mismanagement of school funds that had been paid to the Professor Snape that Dumbledore had employed in that contract.

Now the governors of the school board had started to get worried, any deficit in the school funds had to be financed by them, Dumbledore soothed the governors by explaining that they had years to find the money owed to the school accounts. Not quite stated the vampire, apparently the legal owner of Hogwarts school had sold it to the muggle government for a galleon and him and his heirs becoming a muggle Lord and member of the muggles monarch privy council and their magical advisor. The bad news for all round the table, was that the muggle government acting upon the advice of their financial advisors (the goblins) had commissioned a full audit of the school accounts since the muggle second world war, and there was over a hundred and sixty million galleons unaccounted for which plus the 10 million that severus was still owed, meant the members of the school board had to pay back to Hogwarts over a hundred and seventy million galleons out of their own accounts by the end of this year December 31st, as per the agreement and contracts that they had signed when they became governors of Hogwarts. Which meant that fifteen very rich influential light families including the Longbottom’s and the Weasley’s were now broke. Neville Longbottom and his family would have to live with the Weasley’s full time, seeing as the Longbottom family estate had to be auctioned to allow them to pay for their share of the money they had to find for the missing Hogwarts accounts.

Suddenly Dumbledore realised that his power base of the richest and influential light wizarding families had disappeared. And the cash cow and primary power base he had in Hogwarts had been taken from him. When Dumbledore found out who the prick was that had put him in this predicament, they would wish they had never started to mess with him. But first Dumbledore had to get through the leaving feast.

Even though that snake Snape had managed to escape though his fingers Dumbledore consoled himself that nothing could stop him and his order of the phoenix from controlling Harry after he bonded with the Weasley slapper Ginny. Dumbledore reasoned that when they had control of the Potters fortune through Harry Potter, the money that was owed to the Hogwarts accounts now by the light supporters and phoenix orders would be paid from the Potters accounts, and everything would be returned back to how it was.


	8. Thickones hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plagiarised a main part of this chapter from severus alternative life, and sorry if you do not like my explanation of severus childhood - enjoy

The Goblins had a reputation for being underhanded sneaky, in love with money, Dumbledore had once said not in jest, a goblin would sell their own mother to make a profit. No they wouldn’t, as they would tell you they weren’t frengi, no they saw, money and the power it brought as a way to stabilize magical society. They were an honourable race and culture, once you gave money or belongings to a Goblin for safe keeping, nobody but you (and sometimes not even you) would get their hands on it. They understood why Dumbledore had decided to destroy them and categorize them with the dark creatures, it was because they had never allowed him to get his thieving hands on other people’s money.  
But one unknown thing about Goblins, was they were a literal and logical thinking race, they would give Vulcans a run for their money, they didn’t do fantasy or make believe. Goblins weren’t stupid per say, they knew individual’s, cultures etc. could and would lie, cheat to get their way, Dumbledore was a case in point.   
Now the Goblins unbeknownst to the wizards had kept up to date with muggles and their technology, they had found television, dvd players, satellites etc. Because they were a literal race, they believed what they saw from the television, they had watch all the documentary’s, including the human history ones (darth vader, sky lukewalker, yodi) and whilst they found them fascinating, the documentary’s they watch the most were the ones about the human future, including the space ship USS Enterprise, James Kirk, Spock the big Goblin, Romulins warlike Goblins, yes they wanted to help the muggles to realise and gain their future, and to this end they had a plan. It had also helped that they had made even more money by investing in the muggle economy.  
The plan included, gaining power, making the muggles governments unite, bring world peace (a bit tricky that one they admitted), investing in the space technology, uniting muggle and magical communities in Britain. Oh they had a plan, and best of all they knew that the muggles would appreciate them.

But first they had to make sure that all the underhand practices and illegal operations were discouraged, it would take time but they would get there, and what made it all the better for the Goblins nation was that the muggle governments treated their expertise with the reverence it deserved. Take the new chancellor, he would do what he was told, they would ensure that the British economy was run in the most profitable way, oh yes the future was looking bright. Today Britain’s economy, in the next five to ten years they had set their sights on running the European Economy, they would show the Germans efficiently, and then they would take on the world. They had reasoned with them running the world’s economy and the vampires in charge of the worlds and countries laws and constitutions, then between them they would be able to run the muggle world society effectively together, allowing the muggles the freedom to do what they did best, invent and propel the worlds society for ever forward towards the great future that they knew was out there, for all of them.

Goblins like one of their hero, Spock, never lied always told the truth, just because they made the truth sometimes lie for them, was a minor detail. No Thickone knew he was thick, it didn’t take a genius really, when at his naming ceremony when he was ten, his parents had as per tradition named him after his most obvious trait. For many Goblins this usually meant names as Ironclaw, throatripper, wiseone, massive lunchbox, bastard auditor etc, but his parents following tradition had named him for his best known trait his thickness, and it didn’t mean the width of his manhood. A Goblin had at least two names, the first one only family knew and used, the main one used was what a Goblin was named at ten. 

Now Thickone had as a child watched the British history documentary Claudius the God, and had taken the advice given to young Claudius to heart which had been to ensure that other people under estimated you. He would admit that his parents and family were correct, he was thick, but he had ensured that everybody understood that not only was he thick, but at a cretin’s level of thickness. He had a good easy life, he only worked on average six to eight hours a day, his accounts he managed were for the poorest of the goblins customers that managed to always be in credit, the goblins leadership had understood that he was to thick to manage the accounts that customers had loans on. One of the accounts he managed, had been Severus account. Thickone had managed Severus account ever since he had left Hogwarts school, Severus like all well brought up poor children hated owing money to, anyone. Not for severus loans, he had been brought up with second hand clothes, used books and items, having to miss meals to ensure that the rent was paid etc., Severus father Tobias had ensured that he could budget his money. It had been Tobias that ensured severus attended Hogwarts school, Tobias had worked at least two sometimes three jobs to pay for severus to attend Hogwarts, he ensured that Severus had the supplies he needed every year. It had been a tough childhood for severus, everybody including the professors at Hogwarts had believed Dumbledore had informed them that it had been his father who had abused him, it wasn’t it was his mother Eileen Prince. She had taken her frustrations out on Severus, her lack of magical ability had led to, Severus being physically abused when he out shone her. The lack of status of the old pure blood Prince family name in prominent magical society (the light supporters) had led to more abuse for Severus at his mother’s hands. 

It had been when severus was twelve that Tobias had come home early from work, to find his wife using magical curses and spells on severus as a punishment. Tobias had done no more and thrown Eileen out and divorced her, which although led to Severus home life improving. It had led to Dumbledore ensuring his Hogwarts schooling was made as abusive and torturous as possible, especially after Severus shunned his mother’s magical light family, and refused to leave his illiterate muggle father to live with them. 

Thickone had always had a fondness for Severus, and had wanted to get Severus to be able to terminate the contract that Dumbledore had forced on a young emotionally suicidal Severus. Over the long nineteen years, Thickone had even become friends with a young three-hundred-year old vampire solicitor to try to find a way for severus to be able to terminate Dumbledore’s contract. The contract had appeared iron clad, and he knew that Severus soul mate and their families were trying hard to get severus fired. But he had been astounded the day, he had realised and had it confirmed by his friend that Severus never had been officially employed by Hogwarts school. Then to find out that Hogwarts school was just one of the properties that he was the legal owner of had been icing on the cake. And so he had done what every goblin and classified magical dark creature dreamt about, he had managed to get not only hurt Dumbledore financially, but also Dumbledore’s light side supporters and order members. Then severus had made him his account manager and his life had become a nightmare thank you.

After the Hogwarts coo, when Dumbledore’s most ardent and loyal, supporters had been bankrupted by Dumbledore’s greed and stealing. He had been asked to, report to the goblin bank manager. He expected to be disciplined for his actions, Severus account taken off him and given to Harry Potters account manager, and he would go back to nice relative boring stress less life. But what had his superiors done, only made his life hell literally, they informed him that they had been impressed with his intelligence that he kept hidden all these years, they were proud of the way he had played Dumbledore and his supporters to start bringing them down. But the killer as far as Thickone was concerned, he was now the account manager for their most important magical customer one Severus Snape, and he now was in charge of Severus intended Harry Potter and their families account managers. No more part time working at the bank anymore, Thickone lamented he was working normal goblins twelve plus hour days six bloody days a week, and still taking work home with him. But at least his bonded and their family had proudly started to tell the rest of their community that his name Thickone had been in honour of the width of his manhood not the fact that he was thick!


	9. Yultide dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus bonding a very short chapter - enjoy

Harry was not talking to the twins or Percy at the moment, he was too angry with them at present. They had he thought insulted Severus his soul mate. Sirius had sat down with Remus when Harry had managed to get back to their house, Sirius had explained that the twins and Percy had reluctantly decided that they would take his surname when they are adopted into his and Severus family after their bonding. Sirius explained that the three Weasley’s had reluctantly realised that the Snape surname would be detrimental, the Potter name they reasoned would open doors and opportunities for them in their lives, the Snape name would close the same doors.

Harry was livid, it was a bigger betrayal to him that the three Weasley’s that he classed as brothers, and that he knew Severus saw as his sons, would shun his soulmates Surname because it would make their lives more difficult for them. Harry was beginning to realise that as far as he was concerned all the Weasley’s were shallow, money grasping individuals. But he couldn’t hurt Severus by telling him why the Weasley’s wanted to take his surname over Severus’s. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up on his bonding day to a cold but bright and sunny day, there was even snow on the ground to add a fairy tale feel to the day, the bonding ceremony would take place in Percy’s intended families local parish church. It had been quite tight apparently, and Sirius had to overcome a few complications, but he had the final paperwork from the Goblins and Vampires. Harry had demanded that his and Severus bonded surname would be Snape, he had been adamant that he would show the world and his family that he was proud to take his soulmates surname.

Remus and Rodolphus had tried to talk some common sense into him, but the more they push him to have Severus and him take the Potter name for obvious reasons, the more Harry dug his heels in. No he would be a Snape he decided, not only was he proud of Severus but taking the Snape name would give Dumbledore and the order of the Pidgeon’s the finger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church that the bonding was to take place in, was the old very established High Church of England parish church that Percy’s intended family worshiped at. Percy’s intended unbeknownst to Harry and Severus had arranged for them to use the church in one of the churches busiest periods, she had even managed to get for the couple a family friend to officiate at the bonding. The family friend happened to be the Bishop of the local Dioceses, and would with other local prominent religious ministers and friends be attending the bonding feast at the local stately home, and staying overnight at the local hotel and joining the happy couple and their other guests at the breakfast feast.

The church had been decked out with flowers, including Lilies, white and red chrysanthemums, bluebells, dandelions and forget-me-nots. When Harry had entered the church and start to walk up the aisle, he had been amazed to see the light shining through the ornate glass windows casting a beautiful pattern into the church, and as the sun set the light from the windows changed to become an encompassing blanket of warmth on the wedding congregation.

The bonding ceremony followed closely the muggle marriage ceremony, and Harry had been surprised to find out that it was now legal for gay couples to marry in muggle Britain. And most of the muggles they had met were more understanding and supportive then their counterparts in the magical community. When the bonding agreement was finally signed and the newly bonded couple had stood in front of the church altar to be blessed by the Bishop. Harry fainted when the Bishop announced the couple as Lord and consort Snape, he fainted again when he was told that the British muggle society and establishment only recognised Severus as a Lord from the magical society, and would never recognise any of the old established magical family lordships.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Snape’s bonding feast had been a huge success, it managed to combine both muggle and magical elements. With even the magical guests being just as amazed as the muggles at a muggle magician and his magical tricks.

The food and drink flowed freely, and the dancing got wilder and wilder. Magical guests were quickly taught the game of soccer by the muggles soccer fans present, when they watched with the muggles the televised games in an adjoining room.

When Harry learnt that the three former Weasley’s hadn’t taken Snape’s name when they had been adopted due to the potential legal issues that could arise regarding the status of the Snape Lordship, and not because they believed the Snape name would be detrimental for them in their lives. Harry had chased not only the twins and Percy around the room throwing stupid childish spells and charms at them, he had also chased Sirius, Remus and Rodolphus as well for being in the conspiracy. Most of the guests that had been at their bonding ceremony stayed at the nearby hotel, and the wonderful love fill atmosphere continued into the next day at the breakfast feast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry like the rest of their family had been astounded that Bellatrix had not only found a way to terminate Severus employment contract, but loved the fact that Severus was now more influential and wealthier then even himself or the most established prominent magical individuals. The fact that the Goblins had also managed to free Hogwarts from Dumbledore’s and his supporters grasp was made all the sweeter when he heard about how the light side influential and wealthy supporters were now bankrupt. When Harry had been told that there was no need now for him and Severus to spend Yuletide at the burrow, and they would be joining their family in a rented house on a Dorset beach for the Yuletide holiday he felt he was in heaven. But he would definitely ensure that he would pay all the people back that had helped the Potter trio to conspire against him.

Harry knew that finally everybody in their extended family including the twins and Percy were finally free from Dumbledore’s and his order of the pigeon’s grasp. Harry and his family could now plan and execute Dumbledore and his supporter’s downfall, without worrying about Dumbledore’s reactions. 

Sirius for had managed to corner Harry during the bonding breakfast feast, and informed him that the family had decided that Harry responsibility now was to ensure that Severus recovered from his years of abuse at Dumbledore’s hand, to pass the muggle exams so he could attend university next year, and as Severus consort to support and enable him to make a success of his new responsibilities and give him and Remus grandchildren. Harry just laughed and commented that they had started trying to full fill the last order last night, but what about bringing Dumbledore and his order of clowns down.

Moody joined the conversation then and informed Harry, that as fat as their extended family and friends were concerned, the responsibility for Dumbledore’s and his clowns downfall was theirs and theirs alone, they had all agreed that Harry and Severus had completed their roles and responsibilities in the magical conflict when they had defeated Voldemort together, now was the time for both of them to enjoy and live their lives together.


	10. Let it go, or the bonding between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, please just go with Bellatrix schemes as she is becoming my alter ego in this story - enjoy

Harry Potter read the invitation from the Weasley’s inviting the Snape family to the evening feast of the celebration of the bonding of their daughter Ginny Weasley, the bonding was to take place on New Year’s Eve “Do you want to go Severus, I mean if you do not want to be in the presence……”  
“Of course we are all going!” Bellatrix sang in her mad way “I have already sent back the acceptations, it will be the bonding of the year even bigger then that nice couple Kate and William. Believe me people will be talking about this bonding for years” 

“Bellatrix, how many more times do we have to tell you” Rodolphus interrupted, trying to sound cross “You do not make decisions for people, if Severus doesn’t want to go to the slappers bonding he doesn’t have to…….” 

“YES HE DOES!” Bellatrix shouted “The invitation is address to him, so we can’t go if doesn’t go and I WANT TO GO! IT WILL BE FUN, please Severus! Please say yes, you won’t regret it, please!” pleaded Bellatrix, and Severus caved in to Bellatrix like the rest of the family did and agreed they could all go to the bloody bonding. Harry and the rest of the family tried to stay angry with Bellatrix, but she was so happy about attending the bonding, that he soon forgave her. But the family really should have been worried when Bellatrix started singing off key to her Disney Alisha Doll the song ‘Let it go’ all the time. As Sirius said when they had returned from the Weasley’s bonding celebration “We should have realised that Bellatrix had planned something big when she started singing Let it bloody go straight away, normally she starts with I want to break free then works her way upwards to Let it go…” 

Moody laughed as he agreed “Even when she had Stopsky castrated she started singing I want to break free and worked her way up wards to Let it go, but come on Sirius it was brilliant and she was right the bonding of Weasley’s only daughter will be the talk of the magical community for years to come”

“Especially when Rita Skeeter finishes reporting the bonding in the Prophet, it’s a good job that she isn’t finishing her education at Hogwarts or is living in Britain after tonight……..She will be the laughing stock of wizarding community” Harry chimed into the conversation, doubled up with laughter

“I am not totally sure that Bellatrix is as mad we think she is” Severus added “What she plans and gets away with, is just amazing and I am beginning to think that her madness is perhaps sometimes used by Bellatrix to get away with accomplishing very bad acts”

“I don’t care! Severus, Bellatrix always manages to make the people who she thinks she has wronged her family pay heavily” Rookwood contributed to the conversation

“Merlin help Dumbledore, if I was him I would leave the country after tonight, if she managed to execute with Thickone the Goblin tonight’s escapade……..I hate to think what she is planning for Dumbledore” Rabastan commented, and everybody sat down and viewed again the Ginny Weasley bonding DVD that the Goblins had started to sell that night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

******Flashback*****

Dumbledore had made his way with the rest of the order of the Phoenix to the venue that was holding the bonding of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. He couldn’t wait to witness Severus face when he found out that Harry Potter had bonded to Ginny. Severus may have been able to get out the contract and now be a millionaire, but he had ensured that he would never be happy.

When Ginny married Harry Potter, all his and his influential supporters monetary problems would be over, and he would have the political power that the Potter Lordship seats gave him in the Wizengamot. And with that power he would ensure that Severus life was hell, for daring to go against him and break free of his Hogwarts contract. 

The Weasley and Longbottom families with the other Hogwarts governors needed this bonding to take place, so that the money that Dumbledore had stolen over the years from the Hogwarts account would be replaced. They all knew that Dumbledore had a good reason for stealing the money, after all he was the leader of the light fraction of the wizarding community. But they would all be glad and grateful when the money was replaced and their lives could return to normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Snape’s family including Bellatrix still singing to her doll ‘Let it go’ joined the other guests at the hotel hosting the bonding, waiting in the reception area for the happy bonded couple to join them, where they would receive their best wishes from them. 

They saw Ginny walking down the main ornate staircase in the hotel, she looked like demure virgin and resplendent in a white dress, with a veil covering her face and trailing down her back. She looked at Arthur and smiled, and they both crossed the room and entered the small room where they would reaffirm the bonding in front of close family and friends would take place. The real bonding had been completed earlier that day between the couple, the bonding contract had been witnessed and signed by the couple seperately at Gringotts, the couple had not seven each other since the Yuletide leaving feast. All though to muggles this arrangement would seem strange and be illegal in most circumstances, it had been the practice for the influential wizarding family children to be bonded in this way, although the practice had been slowly dropped by families since Grimwald defeat by Dumbledore. 

The doors to the room closed behind Arthur and Ginny, and a few minutes passed presumably while Ginny walked up the aisle towards her bonded partner, and then Ginny started screaming and all hell was let loose. Molly rushed into the bonding room to see what had happened, Molly had not been present in the bonding Chamber as per tradition in very old wizarding families the Bride’s mother was banned from attending the actual bonding ceremony. But on the bright side the guests waiting in the reception room was served very expensive wine and drinks by the nice muggle waiting staff, who were trying to keep their faces serious but not succeeding very well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny floated down the short aisle on the arm of her father, Hermine and another friend made up the bridal party. Ginny looked at Harry standing facing away from her, Harry she absently noticed had seemed to have grown taller since September. Just as she reached the front of the room, Rookwood who officiating at the bonding ceremony asked “Who gives this witch to this wizard freely” Arthur replied “I give of my own free will, my beloved daughter to this man” He then handed her forward and step back to take a seat with the other witnesses. Ginny lifted the veil from her face, Harry Potter turned around and that was when Ginny started screaming the hotel down.

The wizard standing before her, was tall and slim built it must be admitted. But that did not distract from the small head, large ears and protruding buck teeth he had. Worse of all for Ginny, this Harry Potter that she had bonded had an Arabic complexion. 

Yes, Rookwood would for the rest of his life be grateful to Merlin, when he given the front row seat as it were to see the latest Bellatrix scheme against the light side and the Weasley’s go down. He couldn’t wait to share his memories with everybody he knew! Bellatrix had been spot on, this was the bonding that everybody in the wizarding and muggle world would be talking about for years.


	11. Introducing Draco's sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this short chapter is disjointed and doesn't read well, major Weasley and Ronald bashing, the beginnings of the ramifications from Dumbledores actions and past plans - enjoy

Draco Malfoy had a celebratory drink of fire whiskey with his mother Narcissca when they heard about the outcome of the bonding of Ginny Weasley. He knew another day and they would have been broke, but not now thank Merlin. He was so thankful that he had appointed the goblin Thickone as the Malfoy account manager, and that he had listened to his muggle intended. 

The actions and decisions he had made had ensure the survival of the Malfoy reputation and more importantly the reduced wealth they still had, the Malfoys had gone thanks to his grandfather and farther actions from being one of the wealthiest magical families to on paper to being one of the poorest. But thanks to his Godfather uncle Severus Draco had managed to take the money over the years deposited in to his school account and transfer it with Severus account manager in to muggle stock and bonds, investing in the upcoming muggle technology. So when Dumbledore had ensured that his families wealth had been stripped from the family and boasted to everybody had the great and good Dumbledore had managed to bring the Malfoys to heel. Draco under his uncle counsel had sucked up the insults, he let everybody including his mother believe they were on the paupers stoop, but they never had been. 

When Draco had taken his account managers warning to heart and had started to plan with him and his legal vampire advisor how to get the Malfoy family out of the bonding agreement with the Weasleys and it had been so simple thanks again to his mad aunt Bellatrix. When she had accidently castrated Ronald Weasley she had made him a non-person, apparently a wizard who did not have the male mechanics to produce children couldn’t be classed as a man or wizard, and by the Weasley family not disclosing this fact before the bonding of his mother and Ronald had yet again broken a bonding contract. Yes, thought Draco, as his aunt Andromeda often quoted from the muggles karma was a bitch. 

Because Ronald was technically a non-person, and was not legally Ronald Weasley any more in the wizarding society Draco had inherited if you will the legal responsibility for Ronald. Draco’s mother had always wanted a daughter and a sister for Draco and he had made her dream a reality. Admittedly one Ronda Malfoy was bloody ugly, and had all the graces of a hippogriff in heat but it was hoped that ensuring Ronda finished her education at a discrete Swiss finishing school for witches, may at least make her presentable in society. Yes Draco had followed the advice of the goblins, and Ronald Weasley had over the Yuletide Break undergone the muggle surgery to become a witch, and as there was now no person named Ronald Weasley in existence, there was no bonding agreement between the Malfoys and Weasley’s ensuring that the Weasleys and Dumbledore couldn’t use his hard earned wealth to get them out of trouble. Yes, as he had already reiterated as the muggles said Karma was a right bitch. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The misogynist Ronald Weasley couldn’t believe how his life had gone to hell, Ronald had always quietly hated witches and women. He had seen them as nothing more vessels allowing him to release his sexual frustration, he had managed to since his third year to persuade the young witches at Hogwarts for him to release his natural sexual urges. Oh there had been the stupid ones that had dared to tell him that they were going to report him to one of the Head of Houses for raping them (McGonagall and Snape were the favourites the stupid bitches used as a threat), but he had always managed to explain to them the facts of life. Namely that with the wisest and powerful light wizard supporting him and his family, then their stupid concerns would be demised. Oh he had known that he would marry that over achiever Granger, he wanted an easy life thank you very much. His life’s ultimate life goal when he entered Hogwarts was to marry an overachieving intelligent bitch, that would keep him and their children in the lifestyle he needed. Not for him, no Merlin the life of his father, getting up at the crack of dawn to go work at the ministry for a pauper’s wage, if the stupid bitch Granger wanted children then it was her duty to provide financially for him and them. Then he had been forced to bond with the ice queen shrew Narcissca Malfoy, but Dumbledore had argued it was Ronald’s duty to eliminate for his family the blood traitor status, it would be only until he got Narcissca pregnant with twin boys then he would return to the loving arms of his intended Ms Granger. When he had woken up that day to find his balls were no more, he had been inconsolable as he was stuck in the bonding with Narcissca and under Draco’s bloody control. Then the Malfoys had taken him to Gringotts the first day of the Yuletide holidays and he had been informed of his non status in the magical community and that Draco had devised a brilliant plan with his Goblin and Vampire advisor. The outcome was that he was a Malfoy and a bloody witch, who would come tomorrow be taking traveling on a muggle plan with his ‘mother’ to be enrolled into the witching finishing school of hell. Life for Ronda Malfoy now couldn’t get any worse, he had back ache from the enormous breasts he had, and swollen feet from wearing high heels and the fucking corset and socking’s he was made to wear made sitting down a blood nightmare!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remaining Weasley family sat in a goblin interview room astounded, they were literally fucked, the plans that Dumbledore had devised and that they had followed blindly had brought them here to this room. Their daughter was married to a poor Arab that resembled the muggle elephant man, was now somewhere in Saudi Arabia living with a nomadic tribe. Their youngest son was now officially a Malfoy witch, so the small amount of money and Malfoy manor that they had demanded Draco give them to pay off the debts that Arthur had accrued as a Hogwarts governor was lost. The twins and that loathsome Percy had been adopted into the Potter/Snape family and wasn’t acknowledging them as family at all. Charlie had as soon as he had graduated Hogwarts disappeared to Romania and had already taken the surname of his intended family name and had disowned them as parents, and if Williams secret came out then the ramifications would be horrendous, they would be blood traitors to more than three quarters of the influential dark families magical families in Britain, and placed in Azkaban there was a reason why they encouraged and sent William away to Egypt to work for the Goblins as a curse breaker. And they knew that they only had themselves to blame for blindly following Dumbledore’s plans.

The wizard in front of them (they didn’t now warrant a goblin looking after their accounts), cleared his throat and with a smirk that was worthy of one of his employers gave his good news, the rent on their abode had been increased to double what they should have been paying, considering that Dumbledore had ensured that they lived rent free at the burrow since the Potters had died, due to the fact that he had thought he had control of the Potters assets, oh and by the way the nineteen years of back rent (with interest added on of course) that they owed their landlord one Consort Snape had been added to the 11,333,333,33333 galleons they already owed.

Yes, thought Arthur and Molly Weasley their almost perfect life had gone to hades in a handcart, The Burrow was now overflowing with them housing the Dumbledore family and the other olds Hogwarts governors who had all been the wealthiest members of the Order of the Phoenix and powerful light family supporters.


	12. Dumbles new position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore bashing, and Rockwood etc start paying Dumbledore back - sorry for another short chapter but enjoy

Albus Dumbledore looked at acting headmistress McGonagall, who he thought had been his long term friend and stooge. He had to come and beg for a bloody job, Molly Weasley the shrew had decided that he had to get a job to earn his keep. As Arthur had commented to him, the only job he was qualified to do was teach, so he contacted Rockwood one of the new potion professors and acting deputy head and demanded his old job of Gryffindor head of house and Transfiguration professor, by rights he thought he should have been given the deputy headship. Rockwood the arse hole had informed him that his appointment had to sanctioned by the acting headmistress of Hogwarts. Well Albus had thought he was home and dry, he had always been able to count on Minerva’s support in the past.

But no the bitch had quietly informed him in front of Bins, Rockwood and the other head of houses that the position that Albus Dumbledore was qualified to do at Hogwarts was the caretakers position. They apparently desperately needed a new caretaker when Flitch and his cat had retired after being paid with interest the back pay that he had been owed, and that the old Headmaster had withheld and embezzled for himself. When he had complained and stated that he had been the transfiguration professor for twenty years before Grimwald defeat, then afterwards he had returned to Hogwarts as the Headmaster and nobody had complained, Rockwood had gleefully informed him that he should never had been able to teach transfiguration as he had no advance qualification in the transfiguration subject, and his supposed Masters in the subject that he boasted of was bogus.

Bins had offered to allow Albus to be employed as his teaching assistant, so that he earn a little more pin money to spend. Minerva had agreed that Albus could be Bins Assistant, so he was stuck not only cleaning and maintaining the bloody castle without her or the house elves help. He had to mark the essays of the cretins that attended this school, and he just knew that the list of individuals to enjoy his downfall would include but not be kept to Harry Potter, the Snake and Hufflepuff house, other employees of Hogwarts including some of the professors and house elves. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore accompanied Deputy headmaster and potions master Rockwood back his office, where he was given the list of his duties, his schedule and the terms of his contract that listed his starting salary. Rockwood was joking, there was no way that he could do all this and still function as a human being and wizard, he complained to Rockwood, who read the offending schedule, apologised and then added the 12-4 am nightly patrol to the schedule. When Albus complained that the schedule was impossible to do, and would kill him before the school year was out. 

“Nonsense” countered Rockwood “Hogwarts wouldn’t be so lucky, and that he could see no problem as the conditions, schedule and salary were the same that he had illegally employed Lord Snape under for over nineteen years, and it hadn’t killed him” Albus just looked at Rockwood opened mouthed, what did the idiot mean that the Snape Snake was a Lord he had ensured when Eileen had been thrown out of her family for being a squib (he had persuaded her father, that for the reputation of the Prince family it was the only course of action). That the Princes Lordship had been given to the Longbottom’s when Severus Grandfather died, for the Longbottom’s family unswerving loyalty to the light side cause, and to keep them under his control, so there was no way in Hades that Severus was a Lord, no way at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bins was in seventh heaven literally, he had just gone to ask Minerva to release him from his bloody teaching contract of five hundred years, and to settle to haunt the library and read the disc world and Mills and Boon books that the Liberian kept hidden from sight, believe Bins they were harder to find then the pupils obtaining access to the restricted section. When he had wandered into the discussion about Albus new positon and status at Hogwarts. Then he had gleefully put the boot into the old fraud by persuading Hogwarts management to employ Albus as his teaching assistant for a pittance. He now had only a day to completely revamp his subject’s coursework, oh he was going to enjoy making Albus mark unbelievable long boring historical essays, hopefully he would get to mark the insane pretentious drivel that the Granger girl, stupid cow wrote. And best of all he would still be able to read all the books and novels he wanted to!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus’s younger brother was planning his escape from magical British society to somewhere nice and warm all year round. Aberforth had over the years managed to with his Goblin account manager to invest in muggle stocks and bonds. Aberforth was not as wealthy as the Malfoys, but he was comfortably well off enough to emigrate to Jamaica and open a bar on one of the beaches, and make a comfortable living thank you very much. He was planning to do a moonlit split when the children returned to Hogwarts, had had already contacted his soulmate to confirm his plans, together him and Don a black ex seal marine would marry and run the bar. Oh of course when the shit had hit the fan, Albus had done no more as head of the Dumbledore family to take his pub the hogshead and sell it over his head, it was Albus kept telling him for the greater good. Albus had been relying on his financial and political problems being solved when Harry Potter and Ginny bonded, he was so happy he had been there in the bonding room when the deception had been found out, the royalties from the memories that the Goblins used for the Weasley/Potter bonding film would more than enough ensure a steady wizarding income. Yes, Aberforth was positively looking forward to his new life of sun, sea, alcoholic drink, good food and sex.


	13. All change for Harry Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea about Dumbledore's plans for Severus future from sevlandexplorer story visions of doom. sorry more Dumbledore, madame Pomfrey and Lilly potter bashing, if you like the characters please beaware - enjoy

Harry made his way inside the local college of further education, he had decided that he would leave Hogwarts and enrol in the local college to finish studying for the muggle A levels he needed to get into University. He was now enrolled into the same college as Dudley his cousin, he had mixed feelings about leaving Hogwarts, he would definitely have missed all the fun that was going to be happening now. But Remus, the twins and other family members employed now at Hogwarts would keep him and the rest of families and friends fully informed. But his first priority was ensuring that Severus was and looked after himself, and he was also looking forward to being just a normal person attending college to study and pass his exams, he was glad that the pressure of being the perfect boy that lived was now over.

Severus had though out his life had to put others needs first, Voldemort and then Dumbledore had ensured that. Severus had throughout the years of teaching at Hogwarts neglected himself, not eating regularly it was only when Harry and Remus had started to monitor Severus eating habits that it became apparent that he missed meals. The workload that Dumbledore had made Severus complete was horrendous, and it made alot of sense to everyone now why Flitch and Severus had become fast friends. Dumbledore had treated them both the same, both were overworked, underpaid, unrecognised for their value by pupils and colleagues alike. It had taken the house elves years to realise how Severus and Flitch were being treated, and then when they tried to help the two colleagues they had been shunned by them. Severus and Flitch had got used to over the years supporting and working together against as they saw it the school herself, the other professors, children.

Dumbledore had when Severus was younger tried to tie him to the school, he had deemed it best in his wise knowledge for Severus to only take two NEWTS, so that he could become the school’s brewer and potions teaching assistant. Not even his friends the three marauders had known what Dumbledore had tried to achieve in regards to limiting Severus ambitions to be a potion master. His father as always had come through for Severus, when the headmaster had grandfatherly explained to Tobias the summer of Severus fifth year, that the school would pay for Severus to take his NEWTS. Tobias had asked the question “What did the bloody school get out of it?, because as every Britian knew, you never got anything for nothing, some bastard always made you pay heavily for helping you!”

“Nothing” replied Dumbledore “It was a way in which to help the Snape’s pay for Severus schooling, to encourage students to reach their potential”

Again Tobias had asked the question “What did the school get out of paying for Severus education?” when Dumbledore only smiled in that grandfatherly way of his, Tobias had done no more and phoned the Lilly Evans parents. Petunia had answered the phone while waiting for Vernon to call her about their date later that night. Tobias asked Petunia if she knew how many NEWTS Lilly and her friends were taking by any chance, Petunia had helpfully informed him 6-8, apparently she told him that was the minimum number of NEWTS to graduate with if a wizard or witch needed to have any hope of obtaining an offer for studying for a mastery or getting a job. Petunia had also helpfully added that Lilly had been crowing that Severus was only going to be taking two NEWTS and then be employed for all time as the school’s brewer. Tobias thanked her put the phone down and then turned to Dumbledore. What he said next to the Dumbledore was unrepeatable but became a legend down the local pub even to this day, but the gist was to get out not only his house but the North of England, before Tobias killed him with his bare hands. Severus would be taking the required number of NEWTS so he complete his mastery in potions. Just because the Snape’s were poor, didn’t mean that had no ambition to better themselves. And his son was just good or even better than those other toffs going to that school. 

Dumbledore had made a quick exit from the area, and Tobias had worked even harder and longer hours at the mill, and the other odd jobs he did to ensure that he paid for the rest of Severus Hogwarts education. It was with great pride that Tobias saw his only son and child graduate with top honours from Hogwarts six weeks before his early death from cancer. It was with great satisfaction that Tobias friends pounded the life out of Dumbledore for his treatment of Severus in memory for Tobias. 

But when Tobias died, Severus best friend and guide had gone and Severus had to find a way to pay for his potions mastery, enter one Lucius Malfoy supposed friend who managed by leading Severus astray to muck a number of individuals lives, and into the hands of his two sadistic masters.

So when Severus had returned to Dumbledore to ask for him to save the Potters, after an order of the phoenix member had informed Voldemort of the false prophecy regarding them, Dumbledore being the kindly minded good person that most wizards from the light side thought he was (Frank’s bonded Alice one of Lilly Evans nee Potters friends had even believed Dumbledore was epitome of love and goodness) had made sure that screwed Severus over well and good. Dumbledore was ecstatic that his plans for the Potter child would come to fruitarian, but that he also made Severus pay for his arrogant father’s stance over Severus education and Dumbledore plans, he had finally won and had Severus not only as the school brewer but filling four other roles as well. After all what right did an illiterate poor muggle have in ordering and telling Dumbledore what the status quo was, and due to Severus abuse and poverty growing up, he never thought he deserved better. Even when his soul mate and dominant and their extended family and friends (both muggle and magical told him otherwise).

So that left Harry with no choice as he saw it, it was his responsibility to ensure with the rest of the family that Severus looked after himself. Sirius had once again stepped up to the mark and was advising him regarding the decisions and responsibilities that Severus now had as a Lord of the realm. Sirius now didn’t have to hide as Padfoot any more, he had been cleared by the lawful British Government (muggle) of any supposed crimes he had committed.

It would be a shock to many wizards and witches in the magical community, that there was in fact only one recognised Government of Britain and that this government ruled over all individuals and beings in the country whether magical or muggle. Most of the illegal laws that the light side had passed on the advice of the chief Warlock Dumbledore, would when the muggle government finally took over running the magical community be repealed. The muggle prime minster and government had acceded to the queens wishes, and was waiting for Harry and his supporters to take out Dumbledore and bring the light side down to heel. After all they had reasoned why should they step into the fray, when as the Goblins advised the dark side was beginning to kick the light sides arse, and also it provided much comic relief for them and the other listed dark creatures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Pomfrey the school matron was for the first time in her life scared about what was going to happen to her, she knew it was only a matter of time that the new Deputy Headmaster Rockwood found out that she wasn’t even a qualified medi-healer. She had stated her healer training when she left Hogwarts, but even though like Lilly Evans she had got into the St Mungo’s healer training programme, she had been dismissed like Lilly Potter nee Evans from the course after the first year. St Mungo’s had stated that her lack of advancement in her academic studies and general attitude towards the certain patients she treated (generally the half-bloods and poor). She had needed a job quickly and Dumbledore had come to the rescue, he employed her as the Hogwarts Matron, over the years she had with guidance from Dumbledore more than admirably coped with whatever Hogwarts pupils had thrown at her. 

But she had done things that although right and correct, would be for most people ethically and morally wrong, she had come to understand that Dumbledore’s for the Greater Good thinking was based upon the ethical philosophy of Utilitarianism. Which when boiled down to its barest components taught that an outcome for any action must always benefit the most people, but she had missed the point that people like Dumbledore saw their plans and outcomes being the best outcome for most people. Pomfrey had deliberately kept from Severus that he was a diabetic from him, after all everybody knew he was a death eater and deserved everything that came his way and if he died a great many years earlier with complication from his diabetes all well and good, she like most of the teachers had disliked or you could say hate Severus when he had been a pupil, he had been sneaky, poor and a half blood whose magic and intelligence outstripped nearly everybody else. Why did a son of a squib and a muggle have such magic and talents, it hadn’t been fair. She had managed to persuade Lilly Potter that she needed to break her friendship with Severus, she deserved so much more, and would never get it with Severus Snape. So Lilly had ditched Severus at the end of their fifth year, and that had nearly stopped the romance of her favourite pair namely Lily Evans and James Potter. It just added another reason for the justified hatred and loathing that she had for Severus, but she knew that other people now would view her stance in other ways.

She also had helped Dumbledore with carrying out certain illegal treatments on the children and young adults in their care. William Weasley was a case in point, Arthur and Molly’s first born was a squib but Dumbledore had reasoned with her and it made sense that such a light family couldn’t have the shame of having a squib as a child let alone the heir to the Prewitt and Weasley families. So Pomfrey had helped Dumbledore transplant a great part of a young dark witch’s magical core into Williams core, increasing young Bills core to more than most, if it was ever found that she had intentionally damaged another individual’s magical core then she was facing at the best life in Azkaban prison but would most probably be sentenced to the dementors kiss.


End file.
